


Shakes

by coockie8



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus helps Leo during a rough patch in his withdrawal.





	Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> You can't stop me.

Markus hummed the tune of 'hold on' softly as he slowly corded his fingers through Leo's hair. He had the shakes really bad today. He was trembling so badly he could barely walk. Markus leaned down and kissed his temple

"Tout ira bien," He sang softly.

Leo whimpered softly and tightly gripped Markus' jeans

"Ça fait tellement mal. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez," He sobbed brokenly.

Markus felt his breath hitch and he forced himself not to cry

"Je sais, chérie, je sais," He soothed.

Leo swallowed thickly before descending into a thick, guttural coughing fit. Markus rubbed his back and soothed him, trying desperately to keep his composure, but seeing Leo in such pain was tearing him apart inside.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I wish I could make it stop," He stammered

"I wish I could fix it." Leo uncurled his arms slightly to pick at the needle scabs on the insides of his elbows.

Markus immediately grabbed his hands and held them away from his body

"Ne fais pas ça! Ils vont être infectés, mon coeur!" He panicked.

Leo immediately started fighting against Markus' hold

"Je dois les sortir!" He screamed.

Markus wrapped his arms around Leo, still holding his hands, forming something like a human straitjacket

"Il n'y a rien là-bas, Leo, ce n'est pas réel," He assured, struggling to keep his hold.

Leo thrashed against Markus' hold, opening sobbing now

"S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît!" He begged.

Markus tightened his grip and buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck

"It'll pass," He soothed "It'll pass."

Leo continued to violently struggle for around 5 minutes before slowly relaxing from exhaustion. Markus knew better than to release him as soon as he'd calmed, he still had fight in him. He kissed Leo's cheek

"Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement, ma douce. Nous allons passer à travers cela," He cooed.

Leo turned his head to nuzzle Markus' cheek

"Je t'aime," He whimpered "Je t'aime tellement."

Markus loosened his grip and placed a soft kiss to Leo's lips

"I love you too, I'm here," He hummed.

Leo shifted and Markus released him. Leo scooted so he was sitting next to Markus, instead of in his lap. He leaned his head against Markus' shoulder

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," He mumbled.

Markus turned his head and kissed Leo deeply

"You couldn't be a burden if you tried," He breathed against Leo's lips "You're so strong and I'm so proud of you."

Leo bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly buried his face in Markus' neck

"Jerk," He huffed.

Markus smiled and squeezed Leo's thigh

"And I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> No one can stop me.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
